Everlasting Love
by Kainat
Summary: [Oneshot]Sakura's biggest wish in this life is to see Sasuke one last time, will her wish come true?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Ashley** thanks for betaing!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Where are you Sasuke-kun?!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sasuke-kun don't leave me! I cannot bear to see you leave me one more time!"_

"_Sakura, I'm in pain Sakura."_

"_S-Sasuke don't leave me!"_

"_Aaahhhhh!!!!"_

"_S-Sasuke-kunnn?!!!"_

Jade green eyes snapped open; the room was completely silent except for the sound of Sakura's harsh breathing.

"Sasuke?"

'_No, no it was just a nightmare and nothing else' _thought sakura.

"H-he was in pain and calling my name." She buried her face into her hands and sat there not moving for a couple of minutes.

'_Well I guess there is no point in going back to sleep' _She knew that falling back asleep now would only bring on more nightmares.

After her heart rate returned to normal she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower to rid herself of the thin layer of sweat that formed caused by her nightmare.

After she was done, she walked to the kitchen to boil water to make some tea.

After she set the pot on the stove, the calendar on the kitchen wall caught her attention.

'_Today's July 23, Sasuke-kun's birthday.' _

"It could have been really different now if he was here by our side."

She let out a sigh and walked into her bedroom to change her sheets.

She decided to open her window to let in some fresh air, but as she pulled back her curtains she came face to face with horrible looking weather. The always pretty blue sky was now covered with thick black clouds. She opened the window anyway, knowing the rain wasn't going be stopping anytime soon.

After she was satisfied with the tidiness of her room she went to the kitchen and poured a cup of tea for herself. Then she took a seat on one of the available chairs in her kitchen.

Since it was still very early in the morning and she didn't have anything to do until noon, she decided to pay Ino a visit since she hadn't seen her in a week.

She was busy with these thoughts when she heard a noise coming from her bedroom which happened to be adjacent to her kitchen, so she knew she wasn't mistaken. She quickly grabbed a knife from the drawer and walked into the room.

Nothing was there, just the wind blowing in through the left open window. Thinking that was probably the source of the noise, she was about to close the window when something caught her attention. There was a note attached to a kunai with a red string.

'_Red string', _Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly grabbed the note and started reading.

'_To the meeting arena immediately' _after discarding the note she ran to her closet quickly dressing and left.

In only a few minutes she arrived at the meeting room and couldn't believe her eyes. Every jounin, and chuunin was there, and yet no one seemed to know why.

'_Something terrible must have happened.'_

Whispering and talking could be heard all over, only dying down when Tsunade entered the arena. All the ninjas including Sakura bowed to her at the same time.

"The reason why I've called you all here is because I have very good news."

Everybody started whispering to each other.

"This morning before sunrise, our ANBU squad came to the village with something very important."

"Uchiha Itachi, he was found dead."

"At first we couldn't recognize his face, his clothes were torn and his body was heavily injured. So I personally did the autopsy and the conclusion is he is really dead."

"So now the big questions are; who killed Uchiha Itachi? And where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

'_Sasuke-kun'_ thought Sakura.

"I will be sending another ANBU squad to search the area where they found Uchiha Itachi's body. I really hope they can find a clue of the other Uchiha's whereabouts. Now all of you are dismissed."

After being dismissed Sakura went straight home to think about the shocking news she just heard from the Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you are ok."

She didn't want to see the ANBU returning with Sasuke's dead body. She really wanted to go with the ANBU squad to search for him. She knew Tsunade would never allow her to go, but she could at least ask right? Right, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

With hopeful thoughts, she left to see Tsunade.

* * *

In just a few minutes Sakura reached the Hokage tower, and now she was standing outside the Hokage's office. 

She was feeling very excited and anxious, her heart hammering in her chest and her hands unsteady. She shakily reached for the door and knocked, then waited for Tsunade's approval to enter.

"Come in."

Her right hand reached the door knob and turned it. After opening the door, she walked in slowly closing the door behind her.

"Tsunade sensei, I'm here to ask you a question."

"First take a seat Sakura, and tell me what's bothering you?"

'_How did she know something's bothering me?' _

"It's your body language." Tsunade said.

"Really, is it that visible?" Sakura blushed.

"Sakura I've been your sensei for a long time, so I know you inside and out. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Sakura couldn't bring herself to talk; she was very nervous and afraid.

"I'm waiting, Sakura."

"Sensei it's about Sasuke. I really want to go with the ANBU sensei. Please, I want to see him one last time."

"Sakura, you probably know already that I cannot allow that. Even though you're a jounin, you are not trained enough to match an ANBU member."

"Please sensei I beg you!"

"Sakura, I cannot allow that. Only experienced ANBU members are going, even Naruto came to me before you were here. He's also an ANBU, but he's not experienced enough so I cannot send him either."

"Really, what did he do when you said no?"

"He started acting like his twelve year old self again. He refused to listen to my orders so I had him locked in one of the detention rooms. It will be better for him to stay there for now."

"So Sakura, the only thing you can do now is to wait for the ANBU to return."

"Sensei."

"Yes?"

"I saw in my dream he was calling out to me, he said he was in pain. It was horrible; I couldn't even help him in my dreams."

"Sakura just keep your hopes up, I'm sure you'll get a chance to see Sasuke one last time."

"I really hope so sensei."

After their conversation ended Sakura left deciding on finding a quieter area to think things out.

* * *

Two days had passed and there was still no ANBU or Sasuke. Not even a message was sent to the hokage. Everybody was waiting impatiently for the ANBU squad to return. 

The same day Itachi's death was announced, they completely examined his body and decided on cremating it, to be rid of any bodily remains of the infamous Uchiha Itachi. They placed his ashes into a ceramic cup and buried it next to the rest of the Uchiha clan, which he betrayed and murdered.

Sakura decided to pay a visit to Uchiha Itachi's grave. Along with her she had brought white calla lilies which she put them on top of the grave.

She thought of all the things Sasuke went through because of the man that lay here dead now. He had murdered all the Uchiha's, ruined Sasuke's life for only his selfish reasons.

Everything could have been different if Uchiha Itachi hadn't murdered the Uchiha clan.

After saying her prayers, she left the cemetery and started walking with nothing but Sasuke in mind.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!!" 

"What the matter Shizune?"

"They're back, and they have Uchiha Sasuke with them."

"Is he alive Shizune?"

"Barely, they took him to the hospital."

"Let's go."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

* * *

Sakura left the cemetery with a weird feeling in her heart. 

"It must be the aura of the cemetery."

She's had a problem with cemeteries since she was a little girl. She lost her parents at a very early age and it left a deep scar on her heart. Whenever someone passed away she always went to the funeral service, but never to the cemetery.

Upon reaching the hospital she realized that something was up. So she ran towards the entrance, but her way was immediately blocked by an ANBU member.

"No one is allowed to enter; Hokage-sama gave strict orders."

"But I'm her apprentice. Wait a minute, what's going on?"

While she was talking to the ANBU member she saw Shizune inside.

"Shizune!! Shizune!!"

Shizune turned her head towards Sakura, and her eyes widened.

"Shizune, tell him to let me in!! What's happening? Where's sensei?"

Shizune walked towards the entrance, coming to a stop behind the ANBU member blocking the door.

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"I was passing by when I saw the ANBU's standing here so I came. Please let me in."

"Sakura they brought back Uchiha-san."

This caused Sakura's eyes to widen. Sasuke was back and she had to see him no matter what. So she tried pushing the ANBU member who was blocking the door.

"Sakura please, Hokage-sama gave strict orders to us all, not to let anyone in, I'm sorry I have to go now."

"Please Shizune, ask sensei to let me in!! Please!!"

Tears started falling from her eyes. It wasn't fair! Sasuke was just a few feet away and she wasn't allowed to see him.

'_Sasuke-kun' _

A couple of minutes later Tsunade appeared at the entrance of the hospital searching for Sakura with her eyes. Spotting her she yelled out her name.

"Sakura!!"

Upon hearing her sensei's voice, Sakura's head snapped in the direction it came from.

'_Sensei.' _

Unable to hold herself back, Sakura began sobbing and running towards Tsunade. She launched herself into Tsunade's arms so hard she almost knocked them both over.

"Sensei, please take me to Sasuke-kun. I want to see him, please."

Tsunade examined her face. She didn't want Sakura to see Sasuke in this condition, but there was a high chance of him dying any moment and Tsunade didn't want Sakura to lose this one last chance.

Holding Sakura's right hand she slowly led her to where Sasuke was being kept.)

Upon reaching the room Sakura immediately ran towards Sasuke's side, shocked at the sight before her. He was unrecognizable. His once handsome face, burned; his arms and chest wrapped in bandages.

Sakura couldn't hold her tears. She was having a hard time breathing, and something tightened in her throat.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"They found him a mile from where they found Itachi's body."

"Is he going to be alright? Please, tell me the truth sensei."

"I won't lie to you Sakura. His chances are slim, and even if he does survive, there is a high chance he won't be his old self. A lot of damage has been done to his body that is irreversible."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, he'll be handicapped for the rest of his life."

The once mighty Sasuke was now someone useless. Someone who would live his life depending upon others only if he survived.

Sakura bend and placed a kiss on Sasuke's now dry and chapped lips.

"Please wake up Sasuke-kun."

Hearing a commotion outside Tsunade walked towards the entrance, finding the cause to be Naruto.

"Let go of me you bastards, I want to see Sasuke teme."

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Baa-chan!!, I heard from the guards that Sasuke was brought back. They said they couldn't let me out, so I used some jutsu to break open the door and ran here. Please, can I see him baa-chan?!"

"Only if you stop yelling; don't forget Naruto, this is a hospital."

"Oh! Sorry."

Upon entering the room the first thing that caught his attention was Sakura standing at Sasuke's side.

"Sakura-chaaan!!"

"Naruto, what did I tell you!"

"I'm sorry baa-chan."

Naruto walked closer to Sakura and Sasuke, and just like Sakura he was quite shocked to see Sasuke in this condition.

"N-naruto"

Naruto was lost in his own world of thoughts and didn't hear Sakura calling his name.

'_Sasuke teme, what happened to you?' _

"Baa-chan, did Itachi do this to Sasuke?"

"We are not sure yet, but the wounds are similar with the ones I examined on Itachi."

After a few minutes of silence, Tsunade spoke up.

"Alright Sakura, Naruto; it's time we leave Sasuke alone."

"Sensei, can I be left alone with Sasuke? There are things I want to tell him."

"Alright Sakura, I'll give you half an hour."

"Sensei, thank you."

"Let's go Naruto."

After Tsunade and Naruto left, Sakura grabbed the chair by the window and pulled it next to Sasuke's bed. After sitting down and taking a deep breath she started pouring out her heart.

"Sasuke-kun, I was frightened when I had that nightmare. Maybe it was a message to me; trying to tell me you were suffering horribly. Oh! Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

She started sobbing, but the voice she had been dying to hear for years caused her to stop.

"S-s-sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun? Please Sasuke-kun don't talk, just rest."

"No I-I want-t you to hear the things I have to tell you Sakura. P-please Sakura, just listen till I f-finish."

Instead of answering she just nodded and gave Sasuke her complete attention.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry I have caused you sadness, I didn't want things to be this way. I wanted to be like other careless kids, I always dreamt of going to sleep without thinking of my murdered clan or my brother. But these thoughts never left me alone; they always were and always be, buried in my heart and mind. But please Sakura, if I die, I want to die in peace knowing that everyone forgives me. But I know that will never happen, so I want only your forgiveness. I want you to smile for me again."

"Sasuke-kun.." tears were streaming down her face now.

"Shhh..Sakura I'm not done yet."

"Please, don't cry for me anymore. I'm not worth your tears. My only wish is for you to smile always. Live Sakura, live your life to the fullest; live for me, live and do the things I couldn't do while living in this miserable life."

"Sasuke-kun, what will I do without you? The only reason I kept living was to see your face one last time. And I have, there is no reason for me to live anymore.

"No Sakura, I want you to promise me that you will live. If not for me, then live for the people who need you. Now promise me."

"I promise Sasuke-kun. I promise that I will live for you, and I promise that I will fight everything that comes along the way."

After she said those words, Sasuke gave her a heart warming smile which she had never seen before this day.

There was a knock on the door which indicated that thirty minutes was up.

"Sakura let's go, it's time to leave Uchiha-san alone; after all he needs his rest."

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and gave him a one last big smile.

"Sasuke-kun get your rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sakura.." He paused for a couple of seconds "Don't forget your promise. And remember, no matter what you always have and always will, have a special part in my heart, Goodbye."

After leaving the hospital, Naruto and Sakura went to their homes and had a goodnight's sleep, not knowing of the upcoming news that was going to affect them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Sakura woke up really early the next morning and dressed after a fresh shower. She was really looking to see Sasuke that morning. 

Upon reaching the hospital, she realized that something wasn't right. She quickly ran to Sasuke's room but found it empty. Not too far away, at the end of the corridor, she saw Kakashi and Tsunade talking.

She quickly went to their side, causing both sets of eyes to widen at the sight of her.

"Tsunade-sensei where's Sasuke-kun?" She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Tsunade couldn't bring herself to speak, so her eyes moved to Kakashi who had his head bowed. Tsunade had no other choice but to tell her.

"Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke passed away last night."

The world stopped rotating for Sakura in that very moment.

"How? Why?"

"After you left, he started burning up with a high fever, and had some internal bleeding."

Sakura just stood there looking at Tsunade, unable to move from shock.

"Sensei I want to see his body at least, please allow me to enter the morgue."

Tsunade thought about it for a few minutes, and then replied.

"Alright, let's go."

After looking at Sasuke's body, Sakura realized it was better for him to die than to suffer.

She thought of their conversation from the night before, and fresh tears sprang into her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke's funeral was held the very next day in the presence of only four people; Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. 

Tsunade wanted to cremate Sasuke's body like they did his brother's but Sakura went against it. She didn't want Sasuke's once flawless body to turn into a pile of useless ashes.

Sasuke was buried right next to Uchiha Itachi, where the rest of the Uchiha clan lay.

Sakura didn't cry throughout the whole ceremony, and she felt proud of herself.

This time she wasn't afraid to go to the cemetery.

'_I promise I will live Sasuke-kun.'_

'_I promise I will smile for you all the time.'_

'_I promise I will see you again.'_

'_Farewell Sasuke my love.'_

* * *

**A/N **- Finally!! The idea for this one-shot has been on my mind for sometime so I had to do something about it otherwise it wouldn't lwave me alone. By the way this was my very first 'one-shot' so I feel proud of myself.

Well now that this is out of the way I can now start working on chap.4 of 'In Another Lifetime'.

Please Review

_Kainat_


End file.
